Roman Goodwin
| english = }} Rudger is the leader of the Dark Signers. He says that they have been waiting for 5,000 years in order to carry out revenge against the Signers and expects for this fierce battle to be most "exceptional". He wears black robes accented with red stripes which corresponds to his Earthbound God, as his dark mark represents the Spider. He has the ability to possess ordinary people using spiders he controls; potentially using them as pseudo or "fake" Dark signers who act as unwilling and unsuspecting pawns for him. The number of his "Dark Spiders" currently possesing a victim is indicated by the number of legs missing from his birthmark. When one of them loses a Shadow Duel, the spider controlling them dies, causing Rudger's birthmark to regrow its missing limb, which seems to cause him pain when one of the people he controls loses Biography Rudger, is the older brother of "Rex Goodwin". This make his former name "Rudger Godwin". Just like his brother, Rudger served as an assistant to Professor Fudo, while working in M.I.D.S. Professor Fudo was bent on canceling the Enerdy project due to the risks involved, but was rejected by Neo Domino City and Rudger was appointed head researcher of the project. Rudger is credited for being the one responsible for the Zero Reverse incident that devastated Satellite as the system overloaded, killing him and Yusei's parents. Rudger, however, was brought back as a Dark Signer by the first Earthbound Immortal released, Uru. Rudger was shown to be in possession of "Ancient Fairy Dragon",However during the Fortune Cup event's. in episode 47 it appears that for some reason he has handed that card to Demak. Although that reason is quite unknown for the moment, it is quite possible that it was done so with the purpose of forcing Luna to fight against him, so that she can finally get the Five Dragon card back. After the Fortune Cup, Rudger possessed Dick Pitt and Trudge, in order to test the Signers: Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas. When the Signers along with Mina, Leo and Trudge venture to Satellite and are meet-up with Martha, Rudger appears imposing a Duel. Jack wants to, but is stopped by Yusei as he tells him that it's too dangerous to duel here, especially if a geoglyph appears. Jack is instructed to take Martha and the kids somewhere safe, while Yusei, accompanied by Akiza, faces Rudger in a Shadow Duel another location. However, three of the children decide to watch the Duel. During the Duel unfolds, Yusei and Akiza notice two kids near the flames caused by the geoglyph and wonder how they got in when they are not signers. As Rudger activates prepares to Summons his "Earthbound Immortal", "Uru", Yusei and Akiza fear that once its Summoned it could use the kids' souls as sacrifices. Luckily, Jack appears and uses his birthmark to stop the kids from being sacrificed. Yusei eventually manages to gain the upperhand in the Duel. As a final insult to Yusei, Rudger uses evil magic to flee, and force Rally to take his place. Rally manages to destroy Uru, but doing so apparently costs him his life. Rudger, along with the other Dark Signers later appear before their rivals, the Signers to begin their final battle. For the mean while each of his comrades are currently waiting at each of the safety switches of the Old Enerdy System. With the purpose of dueling against their correspondant Signer rival. As for Rudger, he awaits within the place where the system itself resides. Deck Rudger plays a Spider Deck which focuses on changing the Battle Position of monsters on the Field and taking control of them, later on. He also has an alternate strategy of summoning "Earthbound Immortal - Uru" through the Trap Card "Altar of the Bound God", which gains counters for every monster switched to Defense Position by the Field Spell "Spider Web Field". Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters